1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a design of experiments (DOE) method for predicting wafer fabrication outcomes, and more particularly, for a DOE method of establishing a correlation-suppressing and causal wafer fabrication outcome predicting model.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional wafer fabrication procedures, yield of fabricated wafers is highly monitored for improvements. Moreover, the yield may be predicted by observing data generated by fault detection and classification machine sensors which are responsible for detecting defects of the fabricated wafers.
However, there are uncontrollable variables, i.e., noises, in yield prediction, for example, noises caused by temperature, humidity, and etc. If the noises are not well handled, the noises will not be convergent so that precision of the yield prediction will be decreased significantly.